Don and Jess: She's Not There
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The sex slave trafficking case gets to Jess and Don takes her out of town for the weekend. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Sex slaves, who's even sick enough to come up with something like

that? It's just wrong. Not really sure where this story is going to go so have

fun.

Disclaimer: I know I'm heading out of state in less then a week but no.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don finished the last of his paper work for the sex trafficking case and looked up sharply as Jess' pen came bouncing across their desks. He picked it up and looked at his wife in concern.

"Babe?" he said in a quiet tone.

Jess had her head in her hands and was shaking it back and forth. Don stood up and made his way to Jarvis' door.

"Hey Captain?" Don said keeping an eye on Jess.

"Yeah Don." Jarvis said.

"Can Jess and I cut out early? I think this case really got to her." Don requested.

Jarvis looked through his window at Jess and Don's concern was mimicked on Jarvis' face.

"Yeah, take her out of here Don." Jarvis said. "It's Wednesday now, take the rest of the week and weekend. I'll make sure no one calls you in."

Don finally looked away from Jess to look at his boss. "Are you sure sir?"

Jarvis nodded also looking back from Jess. "You both need it. Lord knows you two haven't had the easiest time as of late. Take a short trip somewhere. Get out of the city and I'll see you both Monday."

Don nodded. "Thank you sir." Then he headed back to Jess and kneeled down beside her. "Come on baby, we're getting out of here."

Jess lifted her head and looked at Don. "But it's only three in the afternoon."

Don pushed Jess' hair back. "I know, but Cap's given us the rest of the week and the weekend. He's going to make sure no one calls us in and said to get out of the city."

Jess gave a small smile. "Too bad the beach house is too far away."

Don returned the smile. "I promise in the next year we will get back to that beach. Now let's get home and figure out where we're going."

Jess followed Don to the locker room so they could get their things.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"What about a trip to see Dan?" Don asked as he pulled the Chinese out of the bag.

Jess shook her head. "No Dan's off at a conference in the Mid-West and Liz and the kids went with him."

Don snapped his fingers. "I know. There's this little Bed and Breakfast my dad used to take my mom to every once in a while to give her a break from me and Sam. It's in Jersey. I can call him and ask where."

Jess smiled. "I knew I married you for something besides your looks."

Don gave her a look as he picked up the phone. "Cute Jess." he dialed and held the phone to his ear as it rang. "Hey Dad it's me...Don, your son. Who else?..No it could not be Sam her voice isn't deep...Ok maybe it is for a girl but there's still a huge difference."

Jess laughed so hard her ribs hurt as Don bickered with his dad. Watching, or in this case listening, to the two of them was always fun. She snorted as Don groaned. "Dad! I am not telling you that..because it's between me and Jess that's why...for the love of, you sound like Mom you know that?..I should have guessed she was standing there."

Jess was now laughing really hard knowing his mother was asking the same thing her own mother had been asking. When were they finally going to have kids? Jess hadn't been as flustered and just told her mom when it was time. Don on the other hand hated questions like that. He got all red in the face and on the very funny occasion started stuttering.(E/N: Stuttering Don... Still very sexy. :D)

"Ok well move away from the kitchen, she's cooking you know she won't leave while cooking...good now I have a question.." another groan. "You're funny. I know the answer to that Dad. My question is remember the Bed and Breakfast you used to take Mom to when she needed a break?..Yeah that one, where is it? Elizabeth? Yeah I remember that town. Don't remember ever seeing a B&B but I'll take your-...Sam and I did not fight that much..Never mind Dad. Can you give me directions?"

Jess watched Don walk down the hall to their office. She smiled and shook her head. That man amazed her sometimes.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess woke up the next morning to Don placing small feather kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Well this is a nice way to start our time off." Jess said, eyes still closed, enjoying Don's touch.

Don smiled against her collarbone. "That's just what I was thinking."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

An hour later than planned, Don and Jess were packed and on the road. Mia was at Jason's and Jarvis had called letting them know that he had informed the crime lab about their leave.

"I hope you didn't have any set in stone plans for today that will now be ruined by earlier." Jess said giving Don a teasing look.

Don returned the look. "No I didn't. I don't remember you complaining. In fact didn't you say it was nice way to start our time off?"

Jess giggled. "Yeah, okay, I did."

"Then no making comments." Don smiled.

Jess shook her head, still giggling and let Don focus on driving. It was about a three to four hour drive from their place to the B&B and given that they only stopped once, they managed to get there around three. Don pulled into the parking lot of a large building that was painted a nice shade of blue with green shutters.

"It's beautiful." Jess breathed as she got out of the car.

Don nodded. "Yeah I can see why Mom liked it here so much."

Jess gave him a teasing smile as they opened the trunk. "You don't think it had more to do with being away from you and Sam bickering?"

Don glared at her. "We do not bicker."

Jess laughed and took her bag. "Of course you don't." she said sarcastically.

Don grabbed his own bag and after shutting the trunk followed Jess to the front door. "We don't."

"I believe you." Jess tossed over her shoulder.

"No you don't." Don threw back.

Jess laughed again. "You're right I don't. But that's only because I've seen the two of you bicker. Just like you've seen me bicker with Pat, Jase and Dan. It's what siblings do babe."

Don caught up to Jess and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Fine maybe we bicker a little." Jess gave him a look. "Okay, a lot. Ready to enjoy our weekend off?"

Jess pulled the door open. "Yes Detective Flack, I am."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

On their second night, Don and Jess walked through the streets during a local festival. Jess was wearing a knee length sun dress with her jacket on and Don was in a nice pair of jeans and button up shirt. They were holding hands and Don was swinging their hands slightly back and forth.

"Happy to be away from the city?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah I am. That last case was just too much. How many parents sent their kids to the city for a supposed great opportunity and never saw them again? How many actually cared?"

Don squeezed Jess' hand. "Don't think about it Jess. No good will come of it. Just remember that we saved them. Just think about that."

"You're right." Jess said. "It's just things like that get to me, no matter how hard I try."

"They get to us all." Don said. "It's part of the job. Let's focus on something else, it'll help."

Jess smiled. "Ok, and what should that something else be?"

"How do you like everything so far?" Don asked.

Jess looked around at the festival that was lit up with party lights and all the people walking around them smiling and laughing and having a good time.

"I love it here. I can defiantly see why your dad brought your mom here." Jess said.

Don smiled. "I'm sure Mom will be thrilled to know you two have yet one more thing to talk about besides my childhood."

Jess smirked at her husband. "Hey, we haven't even reached your teen years yet."

Don groaned. "Oh man. Let me know when you get there so I can bury myself in a nice deep hole."

Jess laughed as the two stopped and watched a local band play. Jess stood in front of Don with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. They swayed slightly back and forth to the music, enjoying the night.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny smiled as Don and Jess walked into the break room after their weekend.

"Well you two looked more relaxed." he said.

Don and Jess smiled at each other before turning to their friends.

"We are." Jess said. "We had a good break away from everything."

"But we're also happy to be back." Don said. "Life is way too boring without Messer around to pick on."

Danny glared at Don and Jess while the others laughed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok don't quite know about the very end there but that's where I left it. So this will probably be my last story posted before I leave for Vermont. I have a lot to do before I leave Thursday so I won't have much time to type. But have no fear I will be typing while I'm away and I may post while I'm gone too. Depends on the wi-fi situation. Let me know what you think, flame policy is not going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

IT'S SARAH!! I was at school when Lacy sent these, so it's partially my fault for the delay. She needed me, I tell you that. She must've been VERY tired while typing this because she spelled collarbone wrong. *sees Lacy's mob* CRAP!!!! *runs in terror*

Oh shut up Sarah. I was watching West Wing while typing this. So I wasn't tired I was distracted...by Josh. *sees funny looks* What? Have you seen that man?? It's very easy to get distracted while watching him.


End file.
